


Vacation Via God: Year One

by procrastinatornotauthor09



Series: Vacation Via God [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awesome Jo Harvelle, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Everyone thinks TFW is crazy, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Smart Dean Winchester, Team Free Will, Winchesters go to Hogwarts, crazy things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatornotauthor09/pseuds/procrastinatornotauthor09
Summary: It's annoying when God doesn't intervene, what happens when he does? Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Meg, Adam, and Jo are now physically first years at Hogwarts. In order to survive, live, have fun, and not drive everyone else insane; amends are made, promises kept, friendships created, and understandings met as the TFW and Co. live 7 years at Hogwarts.Crossposted on FF.netInspired by: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9664755/1/Changing-Circumstances





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So just some background on what happened to the SPN cannon
> 
> \--- God decided to intervene and take care of Abaddon before Dean receives the Mark and of Metatron before he causes problems. No Metatron interference because that guy is a douche. Sam and Dean have found the bunker. After the Biggerson confrontation with Naomi, which is not interrupted by Crowley, Castiel convinces the angels to stand down and ends with Naomi agreeing to turn over a new leaf in heaven because the other option is warfare when Cas has the angel tablet. Then, Castiel goes to the Bunker to restore things with Dean and never meets with Metatron for the Angel Trials. Kevin is at the bunker. Charlie is off doing her own thing. Sam is NOT trying to attempt the trials until all the tablet is translated. 
> 
> People who are considered dead: Gabriel, Meg, Jo, Adam, Bobby, and Ellen----

When Dean woke, he knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that his jacket seemed bigger- or as later he would learn that he was smaller. Maybe it was the fact that the room seemed larger than what his thirty-some body as used to. Maybe it was that there were more bodies than just him and Sam in the room. Maybe it was the fact that they were on the floor- scratch that, they might’ve had too much to drink the night before and crashed on the ground. Maybe it was that they weren’t in a sleazy, cheap motel. He groaned as he tried to move before remembering the drinks he was downing at some bar in Pennsylvania. He croaked, “Sammy?”

“Winchester?” He heard a different voice say. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it through his hung-over state. The voice spoke again. “Moose? What in the bloody hell is going on here?”

“Crowley?” “Dean-o?” “Sammy?” “Cas?” “Clarence?”

“Meg?” “Bitch?” “Jo?” “Brother?”

The voices began to overlap as each one woke up. Then someone asked the important question. “What the bloody hell’s going on?”

The room’s light turned on. Dean looked around to assess the room. They were in some living room. He was on the floor with Sam to his left and Cas about a foot away from him in a recliner chair. Crowley was forcing himself to sit up on the chair opposite of the room, nearest to a cabinet stocked with alcohol. Joanna and Meg were on the opposite sides of an ugly, grandmother-choice couch. Dean’s eyes widened at that image, a million thoughts were running through his mind on how Jo was back from the dead, how Meg was alive, on what the hell was going on. Finally, his eyes rested upon the one who turned the flicked the lights- the once-thought dead archangel, Gabriel. Everyone was asking questions and pointing fingers at the same time.

“Dean, why do you look like a ten year old?” Sam asked while rubbing his eyes from drowsiness. His plaid button up, also, was the size accommodated for his twenty-something year old body, but his underneath t-shirt and pants were a fine size.

“How am I alive? What happened to the hellhounds? The Apocalypse?” Jo bolted, looking around with wide eyes once she adjusted to her surroundings. Sam gave her cliff noted version of all that happened while the rest continued to talk.

“The Winchesters, a back from the dead hunter, a demon, the King of Hell, a rebellious angel, and a dead archangel wake up hung-over and in the bodies of ten-year-olds. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.” Crowley groaned. He ducked a throw pillow that was thrown by Meg.

“What did you Winchesters do this time?” Meg asked annoyed.

“Why do you think we did something?” Dean defensively asked, then turned to the Trickster with a shout. “Ask him. Is this some more bullshit about your ‘just desserts’? Damn it, Gabriel!”

“It wasn’t me. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m also stuck in this situation.” Gabriel shouted back.

“Screw this, I’m blowing this joint.” Meg stood, leaned her head back with an agape mouth. Nothing happened.

“Don’t catch any flies.” Gabe chuckled. Dean quickly drew a devil’s trap on the floor. Meg walked into it, then promptly walked out. Crowley refused to get up until they offered scotch. He too was able to walk out of the trap, but complained of a sharp jolt that accompanied the motion.

“Seems I’m stuck in this mess.” Meg growled. “Why’s it always with you three.” She looked accusingly at Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

“I’m hungry.” The Trickster complained. He snapped his fingers; but like with Meg, nothing happened. “I can’t seem to access my full grace. It’s like it’s blocked. No! I need my food! My sweets!” He whined as his stomach growled.

“My grace is blocked too, brother.” Castiel stood, his head tilted quizzically. “How are you alive?”

“Ah, well. Ya see.” Gabe shrugged half-heartedly. “I wasn’t actually dead. Good job with Apocalypse.”

“How did I end up here? Where is here? Dean? Sam?” a new voice entered the conversation. Everyone looked behind Gabriel. There stood a frightened, de-aged Adam Milligan clutching an envelope. 

The Trickster grabbed the envelope as Dean tried to give the rundown on what was going on. “Okay, this is Adam, mine and Sam’s half-brother-"

“We know.” Meg rolled his eyes. Dean glared at her, but continued.

“Adam, the black-haired bitch is Meg, a demon. The hung-over, posh looking bag of dicks-

“King of Hell.” 

“-is Crowley. The blonde is Joanna Harvelle-“

“Call me Jo.”

“You remember the trench-coat wearing angel Castiel.” Dean saw Adam’s half step back at the term ‘angel’. “It’s okay,  
remember. Castiel is pretty cool, except for the Leviathan fiasco which we were trying to finish cleaning up. And Mister Manners beside you is thought-to-be-dead Archangel Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?” Adam stole a glance at the boy reading the letters from the envelope. “Michael and Lucifer talked about you. They miss you, Michael thought your death was unfair and missed you in Heaven when you disappeared. Lucifer talked about how he never wanted to kill you. If anything, wishing your death never occurred was the one thing they agreed on.”

Gabriel paused. Everyone could see the shock, sorrow, pain, and wistfulness pass across his face before turning into a blank mask. “Thanks kid.” His voice was unusually thick.

“What’s the letter?” Sam interrupted to change the topic.

“It’s from my Father. God.”

The uproar at the news lasted for a good five minutes before Jo gave a shrieking whistle that calmed them down. From upstairs they heard the thump of footsteps, people awake from the racket they caused. Dean immediately pulled out the demon killing knife, Castiel looked to the doorway calmly. Meg and Crowley, despite being across the room, pull away from the Winchester. Two bodies entered the living room from the door that lead to the stairs (across the room from Gabe and Adam).

“Bobby?” a chorus of voices questioned.

“Dean? What are you doing in my heaven?”

“Ouch, Dean-o. Definitely feeling the love.” Gabe grinned impishly.

“Mom?” Jo pushed herself off the couch.

“Jo, honey.” Ellen pushed past Bobby, but he grabbed her arm. The hunter nodded.

“It’s us. Really.” Sam stood up. He looked around for a silver knife, but then remembered he was carrying one. He cut arm lightly, then passed it to Dean who followed in similar manner. They were going to continue the proving process, but Gabe opened his mouth again.

“Better believe it.” Everyone looked expectantly at the archangel. Bobby and Ellen were confused. “God decided to give us a little break. Says he’s dealing with the Leviathans as we speak. Everyone but Adam is 11, but Adam’s only about 10 months younger. We’re apparently all one big, dysfunctional family in this time line or whatever you want to call it. We’re not actually, for anyone interested. Sammy and Dean-o are twins, birthday November 2nd, 1978.” The ‘twins’ grimaced. “Adam’s is September 29, 1979. Those three are Bobby’s kids from his marriage to Karen Winchester who died in childbirth with Adam. After her death, Bobby changed his name back to Singer, but the Winchesters stay Winchester. Joanna is Ellen’s daughter, born April 7th, 1979. Meg is Ellen’s goddaughter, parents were Azazel and unknown mother who ran off, Azazel died in an armed robbery. He was the get-away driver. Crowley was picked up off the streets during a visit to Scotland eight years ago. Castiel and moi are cousins that distantly related to Bobby, so Bobby and Ellen adopted us when Cassie’s parents died in a car crash, and mine left me with Cas’s after my older brother Michael and Cas’s older brother Lucifer went to jail for attempt murder of the other. Bobby and Ellen are raising us, but they’re not married, just really close friends. Father- God- says he wants us to have fun, so he’s put us in England. We’re going to a place called Hogwarts?”

“No way.” Sam and Adam whispered. Confused looks came from Castiel, Meg, Crowley, and Gabe’s faces. 

“Isn’t that from that Harry Potter series? Sam, haven’t you read them?”

“The first three, a while ago, Dean. I don’t remember everything.” Sam replied. 

“Father also said that he doesn’t want us to remember too much about what’s going on, so don’t be surprised if you cannot remember some details.” Gabe added.

“We’re going to Hogwarts?” Adam looked excitedly around the room. 

“And here I thought Sam was the biggest nerd.” Dean muttered which got him a bitchface from Sam.

“Hold up.” Bobby stopped any potential chatter as Ellen slipped into the kitchen to make breakfast. “We’re living in a fantasy world for the amusement of God? Ellen and I are your parents?”

“Caretakers, technically. Actually, he wants us to live here to hide out from the angels, remaining Leviathans, and police. To let things to cool down while we have some fun and forget about some of our worries. We’ll be here for seven years. Also, if I remember correctly, it’s not fantasy. Rowling was briefly a Prophet when she came in extremely close contact to the human tablet, there’s a section about magicals. Some of her information is incorrect, but overall it did- is happening.” Gabriel answered. Bobby sighed, and then went to the kitchen to help Ellen muttering about the death of him from too many kids.

“Wait, we’re eleven, our fake birthdays are in 1978 or ‘79. That means it’s 1991.” Sam said excitedly. Everyone but Adam gave an equally confused look.

“That means we’re going to be first years with Harry Potter.” Adam said breathlessly. “And here I thought knowing the Winchesters was only going to end in death and nothing fun.”

“I resent that statement, Adam. Wait, isn’t that Harry Potter the kid that saves the wizards from the hairless, noseless dude?” Dean added. Sam bitch faced at Dean’s comment.

“His name’s Voldemort.” 

“And here I thought Englishmen were supposed to have normal names like John. Voldemort is just as normal as Sherlock.” Crowley scoffed. He went to the liquor cabinet and started drinking another bottle of scotch. 

“It’s because the name is French.”

“Hold it, already I smell trouble. We have to agree that we’re not going to interfere with this story, or problem. We’ve already been in the middle of three fiascos about saving the world. We already know what happens, at least some of us do. So we can’t let anyone what’s supposed to happen. If we have to be here to ‘have fun’, then we cannot get in the middle of this conflict.” Meg interjected. Glances were thrown around the room and they all nodded. Each one gave some form of vocal confirmation. 

“Okay. The letter says that we’re already signed up for the boarding school and the tuition is paid. Apparently, Adam is going to be in our year even though he’s ten. Something about how it was parental request. Bobby, Ellen, the Novaks, and Meg’s family have conjoined bank accounts at some place called Gringotts where we can get wizard money. We have to go to Diagon Alley to get our robes, wands, books, and supplies for school which is all listed on this piece of paper from, er, McGonagall. How do we get there?”

“I know how.” Adam supplied. It was decided, they were going to Hogwarts. Crowley finished his scotch, Dean shrugged, Jo went to go talk to their ‘mom’ (though Ellen is her real mom), Adam and Sam began passing information back and forth about what they remember which wasn’t much because of God’s little memory swipe, Gabriel went to go find sweets, Cas struck up a conversation with Dean, and Bobby began yelling about a hellhound destroying his favorite pillows.


	2. INFO: A recent revelation

Hello Dear Readers,

Unfortunately this is not an update to the story; but it is important for both you readers and myself. It is an update for real life and the fanfic itself.

About two weeks ago (3 August 2018), I received a message on FF.net from the author Eclipse Wing. They informed me ‘Vacation Via God’ held similar ideas and themes to one of their stories ‘Changing Circumstances’. I, unaware at the time of both Eclipse Wing and ‘Changing Circumstances’, sought out to figure out what was going on.

I learned what happened. (For those who want to know, in quick summary, I sought a soundboard in the form of my brother and a friend to create the framework of what would eventually become Vacation Via God about 4-5 years ago, and unbeknownst to me, elements of 'Changing Circumstances' were suggested.) It was an unwitting mistake of youth and communication. I have talked to Eclipse Wing. They were wonderful and acceptant, for which I am extremely grateful.

I thank those who pointed out the similarities between ‘Changing Circumstances’ and ‘Vacation Via God’. It is great people are helping maintain integrity of fanfiction writers and protecting others’ works from plagiarism. My deepest gratitude to you. 

Because of this revelation, I have changed the summary to include an 'Inspired by' in respect to both Eclipse Wing and 'Changing Circumstances', an amazing author and amazing story respectively. 

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2166560/

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9664755/1/Changing-Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> As I mention, this is crossposted on FF.net with the same name. I figured I might as well have it on both sites since I use them. Also, I used FF.net before I found AO3 and I prefer this platform more.


End file.
